Pain of Loss 2: Ghosts of Tomorrow
by Majin Pan
Summary: Forced to flee from the future, Mirai Pan returns with nothing but memories from the future and her daughter. She shocks her friends and family with the news of a virus and her child with Vegeta. Sequel to "Pain of Loss" . WARNING: odd couple alert R
1. Chapter 1: So we meet again

**A/N: Okay, I am going to rewrite this unfinished fic, or at least make some little changes. This is the sequel to my first completed fic *ever*: Pain of Loss.**

**For those of you new to this story, I already put up 5 chapters, but was dragging the story on and on. Until I got stuck. So in order to continue this story properly, I'm going to have to make some changes to it, and thus : Pain of Loss; Ghosts of Tomorrow VERSION 2 !**

**And for those of you who have been waiting for ages and ages, I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but after I'm done revising these chapters, the new chapter will follow soon enough. **

_Special thanks to Debido, if you're still reading this; it was YOUR review which made me realize there was too much wrong with my story as it is. And about that plothole you discovered, I thought about it, but never wrote about it. I'll have to fix it immediately ! _

**And now: the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related. But the new original character, Kira, in this story is mine.

**Chapter 1:  So we meet again******

Pan looked up to him, with a uncertain look in her eyes. He was only slightly taller and looked down on her with a frown. She gulped, and released her fears. She dared to talk.

"So, would you like to spar?"

He said nothing. He just looked down on her. And then, slowly, he moved. He gave a nod and turned around. 

"Follow me, brat"

With those words began a new friendship. Only a year agom a mighty warrior by the name of Gokou had disappeared. He left friends and family behind, confused and alone. His 14 year old granddaughter was one of them. When the one person who understood her fighting skills best, disappeared, she turned to another. And when Vegeta allowed her to spar with her, she regained some of her happiness. Except when he showed her every corner of the Gravity Room.

"Dad!" Trunks turned the gravity down and glared at his father.

"How could you!" he yelled as he picked Pans unconscious body from the floor. "You knocked her out, again!" he said, accusingly. 

Vegeta looked at him. "She went as far as she could. She has a true fighting spirit." he said, with some admiration. "But she's no match for me." He added, staring at Pan.

"She's a kid." Trunks sighed. 

But Vegeta shook his head. "You were even younger when you turned Super Sayian, son. And at her age, her father managed to beat Cell. This has nothing to do with her age. You patronize her, because she is female." 

Trunks took off his glasses and frowned. "I guess I'm just uncomfortable with the thought of my father beating the living shit out of my friend." 

With those words he carried the young girl outside. Vegeta grabbed a towel and followed.

For some reason, he couldn't stop smirking. Before he managed to knock Pan out, she was on a rampage. He hit a sensitive spot, and pissed her off badly. Once she got angry, she couldn't stop attacking. He was *very* interested in pushing her to her limits. It was a welcome distraction from the boring normal life.

Ever since Kakarot left, everything became quiet. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe the fool *did* attract bad new. Either way, life was dull. He felt useless without Kakarot, too. After fusing with him many times, and fighting side by side, the anger in his heart took place for something else. He didn't know what it was, and if he liked it or not. 

But with Kakkorot gone, he was also left behind, without a real cause. Bulma, of course. And his son and daughter. He settled down. Those three people were the only ones he could tolerate long enough.

Them, and the brat. 

She seemed different. Not as clueless as the other Kakarot offspring. Not as useless as Goten. Or ignorant, as Gohan. Gohan could have been the strongest man alive, but he had no interest in it. His daughter was more than eager to at least *try* and get stronger. It intrigued him. Not to mention amused him.

"Vegeta.."

Bulma's voice took him back to reality. 

"Hnn?" he responded. 

"Please, Gohan will KILL me if something happens to Pan. Be careful, ok?" she laughed. 

Vegeta crossed his arms. "And HOW would Gohan kill you? He'll have to get through me, for that." He smirked. 

Bulma's eyes twinkled. "Just, take it easy on her. She's just a kid." 

~

Trunks stroke the little girls hair. With a faint smile she opened her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"I'm okay Trunks.. really." she said, annoyed. 

He chuckled. "You'll never give up the fighting, huh?" 

Pan sat up straight and shook her head. "No. Never." She said cheerfully and jumped up. She rubbed the back of her neck and turned around, to face the mirror. One glimpse of herself and her smile disappeared completely.

"My clothes!" she yelled, staring at her half destroyed outfit. "Vegeta!!!"  she almost roared as she rushed outside. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned around. 

"Either she's getting faster, or I'm getting older" he mumbled.

"Look what you did to my clothes baka!" Pan yelled while charging towards Vegeta. 

"I..what the!?" 

Her father had grabbed what was left of her t-shirt and held her in mid air. Pan, struggling to get to Vegeta, cursed softly until she noticed who was holding her.

"Pan, behave yourself!" he shushed with a grin.

Pan made a face, and Vegeta just stared at the two of them. 

"I .. can't believe you dad. Put me down!" she muttered. 

"Glad to see you as well, my darling daughter." Gohan dropped her on the ground, and Pan cursed again. 

"Woah! I did *not* teach you that word, Panny!" 

"Goten! It's Pan!" Pan crossed her arms, still lying on the ground. "Stop treating me like a child, you guys.. Pan. It's Pan, dammit!" 

Goten laughed as he bend over his niece. "And where, Pan," he said, "did you learn words like that?"

Pan smirked. "Bra taught me."

"Say what?!" Vegeta's voice broke the short silence, causing Goten, Gohan and Pan to burst out in laughter. Vegeta shook his head.

 "Kakkorot offspring. Useless.." he muttered.

"Daddy?"

The laughing stopped. An unfamiliar voice. Goten and Gohan turned around, Pan rolled over on the ground and stared at the person who had spoken. Vegeta felt the strange ki again. And turned around to see a little child.

The child blinked a few times and suddenly noticed Pan. She slowly walked towards the young girl on the ground and stopped, right in front of her. The two girls stared at each other. The child tilted her head. Pan gave a slight smile in confusion, and the child grinned as well. 

Somehow, this felt strange to her. Familiar, in a way. She couldn't exactly explain how, but she felt something inside of her And then the awkward silence was broken once again.

"Kira! Come back here!" 

A young woman with a worried look on her face ran towards the little girl, who turned around and stretched out her arms. "Mommy!" she giggled and hugged the woman who kneeled on the ground, and faced Pan. 

Pan quickly sat up straight and stared into the woman's eyes. "Who are you?" she whispered. The woman narrowed her eyes and was silent, for a moment.

"I am you." She answered.

Pan crawled back a bit. "No way.." she managed to bring out. "You *are*" 

The older Pan nodded. "I am you, 11 years from now." 

For the first time, she looked around and saw familiar faces behind her younger version. Tears welled up in her eyes as she recognized her father and uncle. 

"Oh.." she gasped, "Dad. Goten" 

The two brothers looked at each other and turned back to her. "A future Pan?" Gohan asked.

The older Pan stood up, and smiled. The child in her arms continued babbling, released herself from her mother and landed on the ground. 

"Kira, behave yourself. You brought me in a lot of trouble.." Mirai Pan said with a stern voice. The child looked at her so called mother, but then noticed Vegeta, who had been observing them from a distance.

The eyes widened and Kira balled her little fists in excitement.

"Daddy!!" she squealed and ran towards Vegeta.

Mirai Pan moaned, and young Pan gasped as she saw the little girl hug Vegeta's leg. Vegeta stared at the child, uncertain what to do. Did the child called him dad? Was he.. her father? 

Pan stood up, holding tight to Goten behind her and stared with disbelief at the sight. 

"No way.." she repeated. "If you are the mother, how.. I mean.. is Vegeta, the father?!" 

"What?"

Pan turned around and saw Bulma standing in front of her, also with a confused look on her face.

 "What did you say?" she repeated, placing a hand on her hips and frowning at both Kira and Vegeta.

Pan pointed to Mirai Pan. "This woman, says.. she's me. And.. and.." Pan started to stutter, and couldn't find the right words.

Mirai Pan stood there, helplessly and shook her head. 

Vegeta stared from the child to Mirai Pan, unable to say anything. Kira noticed the Sayian Prince had stiffened, and released his leg. 

"I missed you?" she tried. 

But Vegeta looked down on her and stared blankly. The girl didn't recognize her father in this man, at all. He looked like him, but why didn't he pick her up, like he used to? And.. didn't her daddy leave?

"Go, back.. to her.." he pointed. Kira nodded slowly and stepped back. 

Capsule Corps back yard was silent, for a long time. Seven people stood there, confused. No words. Goten, Gohan, Pan. Bulma, Vegeta. And two newcomers : Mirai Pan and her daughter Kira. Mirai Pan stared at every one of them. It had been many years, for her. She was happy, thrilled, in fact. But also afraid. Because now, she finally had to explain. And it wasn't going to be easy. 

How could she explain she fell in love with Vegeta, _in the future_?


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing the truth, at long ...

**A/N: I finally finished rewriting the second chapter, and I think I might be able to continue this story! Yay! I changed some small things in this chapter, and made it slightly longer. This way, I can finally continue where I left the story. Finally! Leave a nice review, will you? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related. But the new original character, Kira, in this story is mine.

**Chapter 2: Revealing the truth, at long last**

With utter disgust Pan watched the young woman. Mirai Pan grabbed her child and held it close to her, whispering the words:

"I told you to stay close to me. You should have listened to me, Kira."

"So it's true?" Pan questioned out loud.

Mirai Pan turned to her younger self. 15 year young, innocent and still enjoying life. What happened to her at this age? Nothing. She remembered when she was 15. This was the period she got to know Vegeta. Where he started training her. There was no virus. No loss.

"Is she mine?" the young girl asked.

Mirai Pan was shocked by the stern voice of her younger self, but slowly nodded.

"She is our daughter, yes." She replied.

Gohans eyes widened. "I'm a grandpa?" he asked, in shock.

Mirai Pan shrugged. "Not in my time, dad."

She swallowed. How long has she not been able to say that.

"You..passed away before Kira was born. All of you did." She added softly.

Kira looked at the crowd and pulled at her mothers shirt. Mirai Pan grinned and pointed at her family.

"That's your grandfather, Gohan, Kira." Kira blinked and waves shyly.

Goten, always cheerful and not shy at all, walked up to Kira and kneeled down. With a smile he introduced himself as "Goten"

Kira nodded happily and told him she already knew.

"Uncle Goten" she repeated cheerfully.

Mirai Pan ruffled her daughters hair and smiled at her uncle.

"You.. she did know you, in my time."

Mirai Pan looked up and pointed at Present Pan.

"That's me, when I was younger." She continued.

Present Pan looked away, refusing to look at the young child. Mirai Pan swallowed before she pointed at the only one left.

"That's.. Bulma." She said, softly.

Bulma, Vegeta's first wife. She still looked the same to Pan. After all these years, Mirai was still impressed at her beauty. It came naturally. The only thing that *did* seem to change was her hairstyle. Bulma remained Bulma, and this was the moment Mirai almost forgot about. The moment she had to tell. Tell Bulma, and the others. 

Bulma frowned. "It's nice to meet you, I suppose. But I'm still curious, Pan, what on earth are you talking about? Who did you say the father was?"

Mirai Pan turned around slowly, and Bulma closed her eyes. She did hear it right, the first time. It was true.

"Vegeta, this.." Mirai Pan paused, but knew that *now* was the only right time to say this.

"Kira is your second daughter." She spoke softly, awaiting the comments.

There came none.

Kira, who had been silent all the time, didn't really understand what was going on. These new people were her family, right? Why were they all so quiet? She turned to her supposed father. Vegeta just stared at the young child. Mirai Pan was still holding her. "Mommy, let go." The child started to whine. "I want to go to daddy."

"Stop saying that. I'm not your father, brat " Vegeta said, and looked at Bulma. She just glared at him. 

Mirai Pan frowned. "You may not be yet, but in my time you are. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"You just said that Vegeta was the father of your child. Do you just expect us to believe that?" Bulma interrupted.

Mirai let go of Kira, who tripped and fell on the ground. She was easily distracted and ran off. The sight would have been ever so adorable, if not for the tension that was clearly present. Mirai Pan frowned at Bulma. Of course, as she expected, she felt hostility coming from her. And that was the last thing she needed.

She had missed her so much, but always *knew* she was the only one who could ever be genuinely mad at her. Pan took her husband, after all. With these thoughts running through her head, she stood there, not sure what to say. Suddenly, coming back didn't seem so wonderful anymore.

"Why would I lie about this, Bulma?" she said. "I'm dead serious."

"But Panny?"

Present Pan frowned upon hearing her uncle calling the future woman 'Panny'. But Mirai forgot Bulma for a brief moment and smiled. Goten was a totally different case. Her best friend ever, since, what would happen years from now. She stared at the young guy, only 28 in this time, never grown up. He cut his hair short, again. Dressed in simple jeans and a brand new looking shirt, she could only guess he just went shopping. Goten hated shopping, unless a girl joined him. Goten. Naïve, simple and innocent. The Goten she *remembered* and who became her best friend. In this time, he was just her uncle. It was obvious he was confused as well. He stared at her with a frown, but she couldn't tell him anything.

And there was someone else who didn't seem to understand at all. Gohan, her father who never seemed to change, had a dark look on his face.

"Oh dad," she whispered.

"How..can Vegeta be the father? Pan? What on earth..happened?!"

"I can't explain that now! Not here, not like this! I don't even know where to start!" she said, helplessly.

Pan growled. "Well start somewhere. I find this hard to believe." The young girl said, closing in on her future self.

Mirai Pan found herself surrounded by her long lost relatives. Bulma, still awaiting her answer. Goten, confused by everything that was going on. Gohan, demanding to know how things came to be this way. Present, angry for an obvious reason.

And she looked back over her shoulder to face Vegeta. She looked at him, pleading for help, in any way. He could do nothing but stare. He didn't seem to respond to any of this. He could just watch the young woman, the grown up brat! The same one he had knocked out this morning. The same one he had agreed to spar with.

Would this result in *that*? He turned to child running sitting down in the grass.

His other daughter?

"Listen, I wish I could explain all of this. I can't tell how much I've missed you guys. I never meant for things to go this way. It's just such a long. I.."

"How do we even know it's you?" Present Pan suddenly asked.

Mirai looked at her and blinked. "You don't believe me then?" she asked.

"Prove to me, that you're me." The girl demanded.

"Can't you see? Can't you *feel* it?" Mirai asked confused.

"Prove it! What makes you me? How do we know you're related!" Present Pan was almost hissing.

And Mirai knew she had to prove herself, to the girl. And to everyone else around her. The worst thing was, that she was *positive* they knew it was her. They knew she was Pan from the future. They just didn't want to believe it.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and powered up. Surrounded by golden flames, she pushed back the tears bothering her. As her aura was glowing around her, she felt her golden hair spiking up behind her. She shook her head and looked around her. She could feel the stares coming from her relatives and friends and saw how Present Pan just stood there with her mouth wide open. Gaping at the sight in front of her, her eyes widened and speechless.

"You.." she stuttered, "You *can*!" was all she could bring out.

Mirai Pan nodded, feeling the blood pumping through her veins. Her head ached, like a pain she had never felt before. She was tired, angry, afraid. Above all, she was frustrated.

Even Kira noticed. She had crawled back up and ran towards her mother.

"Mommy, don't be angry!" she said, looking up in worry.

Mirai Pan shook her head. "Don't worry, chibi. I'm just.." She looked at Goten in front of her and gave a faint smile.

"Watch out." She whispered, before she collapsed in his arms.

"MOMMY!"

Kira started pulling at her mother, poking her in all places, trying to wake her up. She turned to all the people around. "What did you do? Can't you help her?" she asked, her eyes watering up.

Goten picked Mirai Pan up and looked at his brother, in confusion. Gohan was looking at the young girl. How she reminded him of little Pan. But it was true. He recognized Vegeta in her, as well. And that thought sickened him. He looked at Vegeta for a brief moment, who had changed his dumbfounded attitude into one of awe.

The future visitor was also a Super Sayian. Not only that, it was Pan, who had turned Super Sayian.

Pan was the other one who did not know what to do or say. She had just witnessed herself turning Super Sayian. She could actually do that. She was going to. It was true. She would be able to! But why. Why her? Why did she come back here to shock all of them, sicken her, embarrassing her, and then make her jealous?

And before she could think or say anything else, Kira stood in front of her, almost crying. Pan raised a brow at the girl and looked around helplessly. No one responded, and all Kira did was yell.

"Help her!" she pleaded, pulling at Present Pans arm. She looked down. This was her daughter. She could see it.

"No.." she whispered. "You.." Kira released her arm and stared at her for a moment. Suddenly Pan shook her head.

"Ok. Enough already." she said and grabbed Kira's hand.

"Mommy will be okay, let's just take you inside." She said, faking a smile. "Maybe you want some cookies?"

Kira nodded, whipping her tears away and followed Pan. Pan shrugged at her father, and walked inside, leaving everyone else behind with the unconscious Mirai Pan.

Goten looked down at the girl in his arms. "We can't leave her like this." He commented and turned to Gohan.

"She's *your* daughter!"

Gohan sighed. It was his daughter. This time, someone related to *him* came back. Why? And why did she bring her daughter with her? Whose father was Vegeta, of all people?! He had no idea, no idea at all, what was going. And the thought that his daughter might end up with Vegeta, scared him most of all. He knew she was fond of him, but to have his child?!

He shook his head and whispered Bulma's name. She looked up and came to her senses.

"Right, of course.." she mumbled. "Let's take her inside. In fact, let's all go inside." Goten sighed with relief, still holding Mirai Pan and almost ran inside, finally able to put her down. Gohan and Bulma followed slowly, still awfully silent and with a dazed look on their face. Before Bulma stepped inside, she turned around.

"Vegeta?" She asked, softly.

He finally looked her in the eyes, but his expression was emotionless. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Don't, woman." He said. "Please."

"There you are! What is going on? Pan rushed right past me with a little girl, and she looked *angry*!" Trunks said, obviously amused. His jaw dropped when he saw that his best friend wasn't listening to him, but carried a young woman inside.

"Goten! Who's she?!" he asked, as he made room on the couch for her to lie down.

Goten looked at her and grinned.

"Can't you tell? It's Pan!"

"What do you mean, Pan? She's at least *our* age!" Trunks replied, still unaware of the situation.

"Trunks, she's from the future!" Goten said bluntly, as if this was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"But if this is Pan, then who was that little girl with the other.." Trunks scratched his head and looked up as Gohan and Bulma entered the living room.

"Where's Pan?" Gohan asked him.

Trunks blinked. "Here, apparently." He joked, but received a glare from Gohan.

"Sorry, she went to the kitchen with that girl." He pointed. "Who was *she* again?" he asked, turning back to Goten.

Gohan ignored the rest and walked towards the kitchen, while Bulma kneeled down and felt Mirai Pans pulse. Mirai's black hair covered her face. Her face was the only thing that reminded them of Pan. . But since her eyes were closed, none of them could see how *much* she resembled Pan. Grown up, sure. But still the same girl. It was hard to believe that Pan, the tomboy, would grow up to be a beautiful girl. Bulma had to admit, this girl was pretty. Very pretty 

"Good." She said, "She's just asleep. If you want, you can bring her upstairs, to one of the bedrooms. I'll be in my lab, if you need me, Goten." She said, once again forcing a smile on her face.

"Hai, Bulma." Goten smiled.

When Gohan entered the kitchen, he found a cheerful Kira, eating cookies and Pan, watching her from a distance. When she looked up, he saw how confused she was.

"So this is your daughter." Her father stated.

"I guess. Can you imagine? Me? A mom?" she said, shaking her head.

"She's gorgeous, Pan. Of course she's yours." Gohan smiled.

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm just *so* pleased with this future daughter. What am I supposed to do with her?"

Kira looked up, her face covered with crumbs, which caused Gohan to smile.

"You can teach her some manners?" he tried.

"Dad." Pan glared at him.

"Pan, honey, I have no idea how to handle this either. All we can do is wait until she feels better." He said, nodding in the direction of the living room, where Goten picked his niece up, once again.

"I'm taking her upstairs!" he yelled through the house.

Suddenly, Pan snapped. Whatever. He could take her upstairs, it wouldn't change anything. Sure, take her in, take care of her. Make her feel welcome. And what about the kid? What about herself?

"Pan?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, you just seemed rather distracted all of the sudden."

"Oh really?" she sneered. "Glad you noticed. You know what, watch the kid, will you?"

Gohan blinked. "Why, where are you going? Shouldn't you.. check on your older self?" he asked, cautiously.

Pan glared at him. "I'm just *going*. And I don't care about her. Do with her what you want, I just don't want to hear about it!"

With those words Pan walked away from her father and the young girl, she ignored the startled Trunks she bumped into and ran outside, to the one place she knew no one would bother her.

Vegeta's Gravity Room.

And Gohan was left behind, with Kira.

"Hungwy?" she asked, offering him a cookie.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"What am **I** supposed to do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Flashes of the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related. But the new original character, Kira, in this story is mine.

**Chapter 3: Flashes of the future**

Left behind, outside. He didn't really care they forgot about him. In fact, he was glad they paid more attention to that girl right now, that to him. Last thing he wanted was them yelling at him. They knew better than that, and for their sakes, he wished they would leave them alone. 

The one place where he was left alone, was the gravity room. Bulma installed it outside, next to the larger building. People knew it was his place, where he was, and where he should be left alone. 

Of course, they still bothered him there, being the nosy people they are, but only when it was necessary. Any other time, he was left alone. And it was a place where he blew off steam, gathered his thoughts and was *alone*.

He needed to be alone and to gather his thoughts. But when Vegeta reached for the doorknob, he found out it was locked.

Trying to open it with his code, didn't work. The computer showed there was already one person inside, someone with her own code. She had locked herself up, taking the privilege of using Vegeta's sanctuary.

"Brat, will you get *out* of the Gravity Room?" Vegeta snarled.

"NO, I will not!" Pan snapped back, annoying Vegeta more and more. "I'm staying right here, you can't make me leave."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You know I can. Don't make me drag you out of there." He warned her.

How was it possible he could end up having a child with this girl? She herself was a mere child! Childish, annoying, loud! He shuddered at the sheer thought of it. 

"You will get out of there, Pan, now!" he continued.

"I'll stay right here, thank you very much" She replied. "You can leave, Vegeta, I'm a bit uncomfortable with you around me, right now." 

He growled. "And you think I'M not?! I'll ask you one more time. Please get out of there." He said, resting both of his hands on the large door.

Bulma had made sure that nothing could bother the person training inside, at least, nothing *human*. The door was huge and massive. But he could easily kick it down, and she knew it. 

"Just go to your family. Your father is probably wondering where you are!" He said, in a last desperate attempt to make Pan leave.

"Sorry", her voice sounded, "He's too busy taking care of my future daughter. Oh wait, I mean *our* future daughter. And my future self is there too. Maybe *you* should go and see her"

The tone of her voice dripped with sarcasm and Vegeta's eyes widened at the comments she threw at him.

"This is not the time or the place to talk about this, brat." 

"PAN" she interrupted

"And especially not with a door between us! You have some nerve, hiding out in my gravity room!" he continued, ignoring her comment but not hiding his annoyance. 

"Just leave me alone, your house is big enough to find another place to *think* Vegeta, somewhere away from me!" she yelled.

"Baka onna!" he yelled all of the sudden and kicked the door down. 

Inside he found Pan, who jumped back by his actions. He stared at her for a second but she just looked away. "Now that the doors gone, do you still want to talk about this?" he asked, glaring at her. 

She shook her head. He could see how confused she was. As was he. And why were they having this 'argument' anyway? 

"Then go." He said.

"Gladly." she said and almost ran past him

How could her future self ever *fall* for Vegeta! She shuddered at the thought. Of course she looked up to him. And her trainings with him were amazing. He taught  her much and she liked his attitude and spirit. And he tolerated her, allowed her to come close. That was something that didn't happen too often. But to have a *child* with him? 

Why did she come? To show off? To tell her? Pans thoughts distracted her so, that she walked right past Bulma's lab without noticing the blue haired woman. 

"Pan, wait a minute!" Bulma yelled, and Pan stiffened.

She turned around and faced Bulma, who didn't look her usual self. You could tell she was upset.

"Yeah?" she asked, cautiously. What on earth could she possibly want from her, especially right now?

"Did you see her yet?" she asked.

Pan blinked. "I don't know where she is, right now." She answered reluctantly.

"She..you are beautiful." Bulma said softly. 

"I'm not her." Pan said shaking her head. "She's someone else. I don't WANT to be her." 

Bulma looked a bit distant. "Of course you're not her.. but you should go and see her."

The young girl sighed. "Should I? Is she awake yet, then?" 

"Goten put her in bed,  I think she's still asleep yes. You can wait, if you want. Are you still staying here?"

Pan had spent the last week here, training with Vegeta. Her father too, since he and Bulma had been working on a project. The two of them had their own room in the large building, and Pan always felt at home. 

But she wanted to go to her *real* home. Back to her mom, and just ignore what happened today. Did she *have* to see her future self? What was there to see? Or to talk about.

Enough, of course.

"If that's okay with you." She eventually answered. 

Bulma nodded. "Of course it is, sweety. You're always welcome, no matter what." 

Pan smiled painfully. That was typically Bulma. Always nice, always kind, no matter what. She couldn't be like that. She wasn't like that at all. Pan was angry and confused. And because of Mirai Pan she now felt uncomfortable around the woman who could have easily been her second mom. 

"Thanks." was all Pan could say. 

Bulma replied the fake smile and wanted to turn around and head back to her lab. But Pan stopped her, asking 

"Bulma? Are you mad at me?" in a soft, innocent way. 

The woman shook her head. "Of course not.  Not at you, at least. I.." she sighed. "For once, I don't know." She tried smiling. 

Pan nodded and went up, to check if Mirai Pan was awake, already. 

*Someone* sure screwed things up.

Flashes of the future haunted her in her sleeps. Everything seemed to be okay, once again. It all *seemed* perfect. Kira was born and they became a family. Not the average family, but they tried. Vegeta acted like a father, like he should. Pan wouldn't have had it any other way. She was unsure about everything, but knew one thing for sure: Kira needed both a father and mother. 

Surprisingly enough, Vegeta treated Kira like an angel. There was no doubt in his affection for the brat, who grew up to act exactly like him. Only a hundred times cuter.

Life on earth returned to normal, once the cities crowded again. The virus seemed to have disappeared and the population grew. Kira had 4 wonderful years to grow up with a father and mother. 

No one suspected anything. No one suspected the virus would have mutated. Mutated into something that destroyed human, animal and even Saiyan. After years of peace and recovering, Pan had to witness once again how people around her died. There was nothing she could do, once again. And when Vegeta caught the illness as well, she could just watch helplessly how he died a horrible slow death.

And as if that wasn't enough, Kira found out about her uncle. Goten left after Pan and Vegeta got together, and they hadn't talked since. But Kira was a curious little girl, and smart enough to figure out who Goten was. She could *feel* it, and see it, too.

Goten was not surprised to see her. He suspected her birth. And because of her, he finally returned "home" to face Pan and Vegeta. Only to find an ill Vegeta, who looked awful. He had seen the terror and panic in the villages, and suspected the virus had returned. 

But when Goten saw Vegeta, he was sure. The mutated virus caused his skin to slowly rot, and took the strength from his body. Vegeta only wanted one thing. 

Release. 

When Vegeta died, a part of Pan died as well. Pan lost the one person who understood her best. She lost *Vegeta*. It meant she lost almost every reason to stay there. In that time. She had two choices.

Either she died, and with her, Kira would die too. Or she would go back.

Traveling back in time was Gotens idea. When he told her she *should* go back, she had laughed in his face. Why would she? She didn't want to go back, or go on. For a while, life had no meaning to her at all. Determined as Vegeta always had been, and with all his good intentions, she hated him for leaving her behind.

She never got the chance to say goodbye. He never got to hold her one last time. Goten had to pull her away from him. It was Goten who was ill as well.

Mirai Pan cringed in her sleep at the thought of that. When she found out he was going to die as well, she made the decision to take her daughter back in time. And to make sure no one would have to go through what she had been through. She wanted to prevent things from happening. Even though she had no idea *how*, she knew she had to try.

She wanted to prepare her family for the news. Slowly. She wanted to casually tell them about her and Vegeta. As if they would have just accepted it. 

_Hi, I'm Pan from the future and I took Vegeta after everyone died. This is our child. And oh yeah, the rest of you died, so I never really bothered with the consequences_

Suddenly she realized she heard some voices in the room, and recognized those of Trunks and Goten.

"Shut up Goten.. can't you see she's sleeping?" Trunks' voice sounded. 

"Oh shut up Trunks. She's fast asleep, she won't hear us. But seriously.. it's strange, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, that Pan will grow up to be like this.. it's amazing.. I guess. But.. my father?" Disgust was heard in his voice. "I still can't believe that! And I really don't want to picture that!"

Goten  snickered, causing Mirai Pan to smile. Goten, never taking everything seriously. She had missed that. 

"Look! She smiled!" Goten pointed. 

"Ssssh! Goten!" Trunks hissed. 

Mirai Pan heard a door open. The two boys went silent, as Present Pan placed her finger on her lips. 

"Hey Pan-chan." Trunks greeted softly.

Mirai listened carefully. Her younger self. 

"Would you two mind?" she asked. "I'd like to talk to her, I think." 

Goten exchanged a look with Trunks and stood up. "We'll be downstairs watching TV if you need us." He said and left the room, dragging Trunks with him. Trunks smiled at Pan and managed to whisper "Don't let this get to you" before he disappeared around the corner.

Pan sighed. "Too late." She said, rolling her eyes.

She looked at Mirai Pan and was unpleasantly surprised to see her awake. They stared at each other for a silent moment, and Mirai took the time to examine her younger self. 

Pan was 15, and still tomboyish as ever. She remembered she didn't care about her looks that much. It came naturally. She looked all right. Her raven black hair eventually grew too long so she tied it together and covered it with her bandana. The bandana matched her outfit, so Mirai could only guess her younger self began to develop a certain taste. However, she never cared *that* much, clothes weren't that important.

"Err.. why are your clothes looking like that?" she asked with a frown. It was the first thing she had said to her, and maybe it was for the best it was completely off topic.

Pan looked down at her outfit and noticed she was still wearing her half destroyed training clothes from this morning. She rubbed the back of her head and grinned.

"I sparred with Vegeta this morning.." 

"And lost" they both said simultaneously. 

Both of them laughed, and the awkward silence seemed to have vanished. Until Pan cleared her throat and sat on the bed.

"I doubt if I'll ever look at him the same way.." she said softly. 

Why she was telling Mirai this, she didn't know. But it was what she felt at that very moment, and she might as well share it with her older self. 

Mirai sighed. 

"You don't have to worry, Pan. It's not like I *just* fell in love with him." 

None of them understood. She never had the time to explain properly. And she felt so tired. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to go home. Return. But that was impossible. 

"Is it meant to be, then?" Pan asked.

Mirai blinked and thought for a second.

"Not meant to be, no."

She could hear the relieved sigh coming from Pan.

"It happened under circumstances. I lost everyone, in the future. So much happened and will happen from now. It took ages for things to turn out like this."

She hesitated, and then continued. "It wasn't supposed to happen, but I have no regrets." 

Pan frowned at this comment. "Oh.. I bet. And how did Bulma respond to this in the future? Did you ever think of that? And Bura, oh lord.. Bura, and Trunks! They're my friends, and I took their father?" 

Pans voice wasn't a soft whisper anymore. Her frown had turned into a look of disgust.

"My parents, and Goten!" Pan shook her head. "I just don't understand how I could? How could you!" 

"It wasn't like that at all!! " Mirai snapped back. "They weren't there, Pan. They *died*!"

Pans jaw dropped. "They died?"

Mirai nodded. "All of them. My entire family. They weren't there for me, anymore."

"So, that's why you fell in love with him?" Pan softly asked.

"No, that's not *why*. But it does explain *how*." 

"Then why did you come back, if you finally got what you wanted?" the young girl continued to ask. "To rub it in?"

"Of course not!"

"I just don't understand." Present Pan continued, ignoring Mirai's comment. "It's not like I don't have enough on my mind! Didn't you ever …" 

Mirai shook her head.

"No, there was no time. I never considered what my presence here would do to you and the others. But it could never be worse than what I had to go through in my time."

"I just can't believe this" Pan said, shaking her head also. 

"Me neither. I never expected to see them again." Mirai explained in a whisper. "You have no idea how it is to see them again, after so long. I don't want them to be mad at me. I just want them to be okay." 

Present Pan looked at her older self. Trying to ignore why she was so angry at her, she just looked. This would be her in, what? 15 years? She smiled inwardly, realizing she was quite cute. She liked her hair that way, it was long and she wore it loose. Pan suddenly realized the curves on her body. She was curvy! With her 15 years, she barely had breasts, and her figure wasn't *that* impressive. She was glad to see that she'd definitely grow up to become a good looking girl. What did she say? Gorgeous!

Mirai smirked. "Like what you'll become?" she asked, causing Pan to blush.

"I wasn't looking at that!" she denied.

"Hey, I'd be curious too. I *am* you, from the future." The older girl replied, still smirking.

Pan smiled shyly. "And the scars?" she asked hesitatingly. 

"Oh, most of them are rather fresh. I heal fast, but the scars take a while before they disappear. I blame Kira." Mirai told cheerfully, until she mentioned Kira and her smile disappeared. 

"Yeah." The girl replied. "Kira." Pan stood up and walked towards the door. 

"I should leave you alone, you still look tired." She said, and turned the doorknob. Before she stepped outside she turned around and looked at Mirai, who sat on her bed helplessly.

"I guess I am. And I *am* sorry for bringing this on you, Pan." 

Pan shrugged. "Whatever." 

"Would you do something for me, maybe?"

Pan looked at Mirai. She didn't want to look at her anymore. She didn't want to talk to her anymore. And she certainly didn't want to do her any favors. She was far from happy with her presence here. But against her will she asked what she could do for her. 

Mirai gave a faint smile. "Would you watch Kira for me?" 

"You're kidding right? We've been looking after her from the beginning, ever since you fainted" Pan snorted.

"I've been asleep that long?" 

"Half a day, maybe." The girl replied shortly.

"Thank you, then. Just keep an eye on her, at least until tomorrow." Mirai begged.

"Sure sure sure. Let me take care of the kid!" Pan sighed annoyed. "Just go to sleep, you need it." She said and closed the door behind her.

Mirai laid back in the bed and yawned. She *was* tired. Too tired. So many thoughts and questions and worries. Right now, she didn't care anymore. 

She fell asleep with ghosts of tomorrow haunting her.


	4. Chapter 4: Accepting the unwanted truth

**The fourth chapter is rewritten, and I'm almost done rewriting the next one as well. After that, I can finally continue the story, because this is just a repost of the old chapters with minor changes. I advice you to read them again, though, because I changed quite a lot in the last two chapters. And especially this chapter! Leave a review ;)**

_And yes, EC-Chan, I deleted the rest of the chapters to PREVENT confusion. Hehe, I guess I confused you ^^ But if you wait patiently, the rest of them will follow soon enough. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragoball Z/GT or any characters related. But the new original character, Kira, in this story is mine.

**Chapter 4: Accepting the unwanted truth**

The virus itself had a green color. You couldn't smell it, but you could see it. And it was ever so deadly. And precious to its creator. The shadow in the lab stared at the tube. It wasn't right, not yet. It had to be able to reach everyone, to kill everyone, if necessary. And they had to suffer, until the last moment. To be afraid. 

"Hah." the voice softly laughed. "Wait until this... Trunks-kun." 

If you listened carefully, you could hear a woman's voice. Altered, but clearly still female. The shadow worked in the dark, secretly. No one suspected she used hospital equipment to produce a deadly weapon. The female picked up the tube and stared at it. 

"Now I only have to get rid of the color." she hissed and put the tube away.

Closing the locker, she stared at the name on it. What if they found out about the virus, and they found the tube in her locker? She ripped her name badge of it and threw it away. She quickly looked at the laboratory, and at the time. They would arrive, soon. Leaving everything as she found it, the shadow made her way out of the lab. A quick look at her face revealed her bright eyes. But the eyes missed something. 

They lacked of emotion. Dead eyes. Evil eyes. 

When Mirai Pan woke up, the sun greeted her, brightening the room she fell asleep in. This was her home. She had lived for years in Capsule Corp, but realized how much they had changed things after Bulma and the others died. 

She must have slept the entire night, also, because it appeared to be noon. She let out a big yawn and walked past the familiar rooms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she saw her uncle approaching from the other side. She immediately smiled, relieved to see a familiar face.

And one that didn't looked hurt, shocked, disgusted or angry. Just Goten.

"Good afternoon!" his cheerful voice greeted her. 

"Hi Goten!" she said. "I slept that long, did I?" she asked, not quite sure what else to say. 

She was a bit confused, because this Goten seemed so different. And still, it was the same guy. The one that probably rescued her and Kira by sending her back. The one she never got to say goodbye to. She never got to apologize either. 

But this Goten didn't know. This Goten was different.

"I was actually on my way up to see you." Goten nodded, cheerfully. "I guess you needed the rest?" 

Mirai grinned. "I was a bit exhausted, yes. Thank you, for taking care of me." 

"Don't thank me. I just carried you inside and put you in that bed." 

"I know, and I also heard you and Trunks last night."

The young man started to blush. "We weren't .. I mean, we were curious. You're *our* grown up Pan, and we.."

"You can't fool me," Mirai smirked, "You were watching me." 

He shrugged. "We just never expected you!" 

"I never expected any of this, either." She sighed.

The two of them continued their small talk, both of them avoiding the painful subjects such as Kira and Vegeta. Goten was curious about his future self, and Mirai realized Goten was about the only person she could tell about. The others didn't live long enough. All she had was memories.

But talking to Goten was good. In this time, he was Goten who didn't take everything serious, and who seemed to be cheerful all the time.

"I have no idea how much I can change, even in the future. I'll still be Goten, right?" 

His logic was adorable, and Mirai chuckled.

"I see you made our guest smile?" another voice added to the conversation. 

Mirai Pan turned around and smiled at her father. 

"Hi dad" she greeted, and he smiled back at her.

"I was thinking," he said, exchanging a look with Goten, "Maybe it would be a good idea to get you something to eat. And while you regain some strength, you can.." 

Gohan hesitated for a moment, but Mirai continued his sentence, as she could guess what he wanted.

"I can explain. Or at least, try to."

Goten rolled his eyes. 

"Is that really necessary?"

Mirai frowned at the comment.

"What? If you don't want to hear it.." she replied with a hand on her hip.

Goten shook his head and grinned. 

"No, not like *that*! I mean.. maybe you don't want to talk about it, yet." 

"Oh, like that." Mirai said softly.

"No, I think it would be better if I told you guys." 

Her father nodded. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Mirai Pan suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. Only a few had gathered in the kitchen, but the quiet breakfast she was hoping for, was not going to happen. She didn't see Vegeta or Bulma, or Bura, for that matter. When her father and uncle entered the kitchen, she suddenly saw her daughter and past self.

Kira was playing with her younger self. Present Pan looked up and forgot she was having fun. When she noticed Mirai, her smile disappeared and she ignored the child in front of her.

"Hey chibi!" Mirai greeted her young daughter. The girl grinned and tilted her head. 

"Are you still mad?" the girl asked, smirking.

Mirai shook her head and opened her arms to hug her daughter. When she picked her up she gave the kitchen another look and discovered a new person.

She gasped slightly when she stared into her mother's eyes.

Videl.

The woman looked at Mirai Pan, with raised brows. Trying hard to recognize her grown up daughter, and trying not to look too shocked. Or confused.

But it was obvious she was, and the others were too. Gohan smiled uneasily at his daughter, as if he was trying to apologize for bringing Videl here. But Mirai felt complete. Her *mother* was here. Even though she had an uncomfortable feeling, she was more than happy to see her.

Pan tapped her fingers on the table, causing Trunks to look up in annoyance. He hadn't notice Mirai yet, apparently he found the newspaper more interesting.

Mirai just smiled when she saw Trunks and couldn't stop. This was the first time in years she saw the lavender haired boy. He still looked so immature, so young, here.

A Trunks she barely recognized. The one she remembered was more than happy to die. He was torn by his loss, and slowly killed by the virus.

"Good morning Trunks." She said in a whisper. When he smiled back cheerfully, she raised her voice and greeted the others.

The silence was pitiful, that moment.

"They gathered in the kitchen" Vegeta commented and turned in the bed. He faced Bulma, who stared blankly at him.

"Don't look at me like that." he frowned. 

"Hmm. You were never bothered before." Bulma replied shortly.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta. This can't go on. We haven't even talked about this yet. But the two guests in our house, in our kitchen, are not normal. One of them is your second daughter, and the other one will be your future... I don't know what!"

"That brat is not my child. Not in this time. And as for that Pan, I don't care for her. You know that."

Vegeta turned around, and stared at the wall.

Bulma sighed softly and touched his shoulder. He stiffened.

"Onna.." he nearly growled.

"Bulma. Vegeta. It's BULMA." She said, her voice raising in anger. "And you may not care for Pan in that way, but what else am I to think? You're fond of the girl, we all are. But I don't know what can happen in the future. Kira is the living proof of that!" 

"STOP MENTIONING THAT CHILD!" Vegeta yelled all of the sudden. He jumped out of the bed and stared at Bulma. 

She just sat up straight and looked at him. "You're just as insecure as I am. You may have defeated monsters, demons and whatnot, but THIS is something you can't handle. Admit it." She glared at him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Do not talk to me like this is my fault, Bulma. I never wanted this to happen. And we don't know what happened. I may have had no choice."

"There is always a choice! You cheated on me!" Bulma yelled.

"I did not! I would never! There is such a thing as honor!" Vegeta yelled back. "I am not having this conversation. I do not care for that child *or* that girl. I have chosen YOU, have I not!?" 

Bulma blinked and swallowed her words. 

Vegeta sighed. "This is unfair." he hissed.

"To both of us. Yes." she answered. "Get out." 

And with those words the proud prince left the room. A fight he could not win, because he did not understand himself. 

Bulma grabbed some clothes and got dressed, quickly. She never wanted to argue about this with him. Not like this, not at that moment. But she knew it was better if she left him alone for a while. And in the meantime, she could get an explanation.

Downstairs, in the kitchen.

"And that's how I ended up here. At that moment, Kira ran off because she felt a familiar ki. Vegeta's." 

Mirai's last words seemed to echo through the kitchen, and all eyes turned on Vegeta. They just listened to the short version of Mirai's long life. She managed to tell them the entire story all at once. But after finishing her tragic tale, she could only sigh. A sad look covered her face.

And once again, she left the others in silence. 

Trunks was the first to speak. His soft voice sounded hollow. 

"We all died?"

"Because of a virus?" Gotens voice added. Even Goten, who was a pretty cheerful guy in this time, looked serious. Even Goten understood that what happened in Mirai's future, was serious.

She only nodded. "Within 4 years, all of you will leave us behind. Almost the entire world population will die. Why we survived, I don't know. The virus took even the strongest of us. Even you, dad." She said softly.

Pan remained quiet and looked at Mirai. She already heard this. Mirai tried to tell her this, when she tried to explain how she ended up with Vegeta. She had been too stubborn to realize exactly what she had been told.

Everyone would die. This *was* going to happen.

"But.. how?" she asked. 

No one responded. The only person who could know the answer, stared blankly.

"No one knew. We never had time to find out. Bulma, she.." 

She stopped talking as soon as she saw Bulma standing in front of her, a hand on her hip, and her face with a tired expression.

"I what?" she asked.

It was obviously Bulma was either upset, or tired. Or both. Either way, she just entered the kitchen, only heard half of the story and was curious about her role in this story.

"You died before you could investigate anything." Mirai finished, standing up whilst still holding Kira. She offered her seat to Bulma, who smiled bitterly and accepted.

Suddenly, things weren't so quiet anymore. Trunks and Goten started talking to each other, and Gohan and Videl exchanged worried looks and seemed to be talking in silence. As Bulma quietly sipped some coffee, Mirai Pan and Present Pan looked at each other.

Both girls smiled uneasily. But Present Pan was still bothered. To her, it seemed everyone forgot about the *one* thing that upset her most.

Not that Mirai Pan came back. Not that everyone suddenly focused on her future self. But the fact they ignored that she would have a child with Vegeta. 

A child with Vegeta! The kid that was sitting in front of her, on her mothers lap, was *her* kid. And her father was Vegeta! How could they just forget about that, and only think about the virus!

Bulma coughed to receive everyone's attention and turned to Mirai. 

"I just want to know why you're *here*. What do you want?"

Mirai pondered briefly before she answered that question. She had been thinking on the same question as well.

"After Goten died," she started, and looked at her uncle, "there was absolutely nothing that kept me in that time. Staying would only mean waiting for out death. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Kira die, could I?"

When Kira heard her name, she looked up with curious eyes. 

"HMM!?" she asked. Her voice sounded loud in the silent kitchen. Obviously bored, Kira yawned with exaggeration. Ever since her mother came in, these nice people stopped talking and stopped being nice to her. They practically ignored her, and even though she was happy to see her mommy okay, she was bored.

Everyone seemed to agree with Mirai. They nodded silently, and to Mirai's relief, all she saw was looks of pity and compassion. Not anger, or suspicion

"I want to prevent this from happening" she added. "There has to be a way." 

"Mom?" Kira's voiced whined softly. She began tugging the clothes of her mother and gave a pleading look. "Can I play outside?" she whispered.

Mirai smirked. "You're bored by all this talk?" 

Her daughter stuck her tongue out and Mirai put her on the ground. 

"Go, then. I'm sure Bulma won't mind."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl in front of her and nodded. 

"I take it she knows her way around the building?"

"Uhu" the girl answered, ignoring the fact Bulma asked the question to her mother. "I know every secret place here." She told proudly.

Bulma gave a wink. "You'll have to show Trunks here, sometime. He needs some new hiding places." She joked. Kira nodded, even though she had no idea what the woman was talking about. Bulma laughed with Trunks, but since Kira had no idea what the funny people were talking about, she decided to leave the grown ups.

The cute talk made Mirai incredibly happy. At least Bulma didn't take her anger out at Kira, who was completely innocent in the matter. She gulped. No, instead she had every right to be angry at Mirai. And knowing Bulma, she would also be very angry at Vegeta.

The same Vegeta who had left the building to wander around outside. He had no place to go, except the gravity room. Whenever things upset him, he would just take off, and get as far away from the blasted humans as possible. Or he would lock himself up and train inside the gravity room until he collapsed. His way of dealing with things. But thanks to the brat, the gravity room was too easy. He had kicked the door down, and locking himself up wasn't an option.

Besides, what was the use? They would bother him anyway. Eventually. When the woman would come to her senses, she would go look for him. He smirked. Best not to wander too far off. As soon as they are done talking, she'll be needing him.

He sighed. Sometimes they could tire him. They. Humans. Females. First the brat, and then the woman. They both looked at him with disgust, and they both were angry at him. And he could only wonder what had possessed him in the future. Why and how did he choose Pan? What happened? Would Bulma be dead? Would Pan be so incredibly irresistible? He snorted at the thought and stared at the ground. 

Suddenly, a faint noise got his attention. He looked up slowly and recognized the girls ki. That kid. Without her noticing him, she flew right past him, with a determined look on her face.

With a frown Vegeta studied the girl, when she suddenly stopped and cupped her hands. 

"Take THAT!" a child yelled as she released blast. "I'll get you yet!" 

Vegeta watched the girl. He could not discover who or what she was screaming at. Suddenly she turned around and ran the other way, towards him. A small frown appeared on his face when he saw what she was chasing.

A bug.

But the intense look on the girls face shocked him even more. Her eyes narrowed on the small creature in front of her, her fists balled as she started to levitate above the ground.

When she got closer to the bug, she smirked. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw how much she looked like him.

"Impossible." he whispered, but the gasp quickly changed into an amused grin. That girl was just like Trunks, when he was a little boy. He remembered being annoyed whenever the brat chased meaningless bugs. Why did this amuse him so much?

"I got you now!" Kira yelled while she passed Vegeta, and didn't even notice him.

Until the Saiyan grabbed the girls outfit, and she looked up with annoyance.

"Why did you do that!?" she asked, but when she noticed it was Vegeta, her frown disappeared, and she got silent.

He wondered why, for a moment, but answered her question anyway. 

"This is too easy." He told her, but the girl just stared at him. When Vegeta put Kira down carefully, he pointed at her hands.

"You can blast ki shots?" he asked. 

Kira nodded. 

"Hit me, then." He ordered, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

"You?" she asked curiously. 

He just looked at her, not moving an inch. Vegeta was curious, that was all. He already saw how much she resembled him and Pan. Now he wanted to know if she was strong. Or if she had potential, like Pan had.

And Kira stared at the man in front of her, who looked so much like her father. But it wasn't, was it? She knew her father went away, and her mother told her he was never coming back. She had told her that while she was crying, when she asked where her daddy was. Her father never went away for too long, and always came back to teach her new tricks. But she had accepted that her daddy was gone and that she wouldn't see him again in a long time. 

And then her mother took her to these people, and to this man. She was sure this was her father. But something about him was different. 

"What are you waiting for?!" he suddenly spoke.

She braced herself. Daddy or not, this man asked her to play. She's show him what she could do. She'd blast that weird smile of his face!

It stunned Vegeta. Not the blast itself, because obviously the girls attack was to weak to hurt Vegeta. But the blast was extremely powerful for a 4 year old. Not even Trunks was capable of doing that when he was 4 years old. He brushed some dust of his leg, and looked at the spot Kira had hit him. His outfit was ruined, that was for sure. From his leg, he looked up to Kira, who stood there, waiting for a reaction.

It was true. No doubt about it, that this was a child of his. And with a mother like Pan, another Saiyan, it was obvious she could get a lot stronger.

"Good enough." He nodded slowly, and Kira rubbed the back of her head.

"I put all my power in that!" she said, offended.

Vegeta snorted. "Then you're not powerful enough."

She frowned at him, only to discover that she amused Vegeta with her offended look. He smirked at the girl in front of him and bent over.

"What are you going to do about that, brat?" he teased her.

Vegeta, always in for a challenge, wanted to test her strength and upset her. But he didn't realize that his attitude reminded the young girl of her father. The way he acted only pleased her, and instead of becoming angry, she cheered up and hugged his leg.

"Excuse me?!" he frowned. Kira blinked at him and smiled. 

"It's okee!" she giggled, as if she tried to relax him, and hugged his legs again. He sighed and looked down. 

"Don't." he simply said. Kira looked up at him and gazed into his dark eyes. For a moment, they were both silent. Then, Kira sat down on the ground and tilted her head.

"I thought you were gone, daddy?" She mumbled. "You *are* my daddy, aren't you?" she then asked in a whisper.

Something inside Vegeta told him to shut the kid up and walk away. The big pleading eyes of Kira made him think twice before he answered, telling himself *not* to hurt the girls feelings.

Vegeta turned his head to the left and saw a familiar face looking outside the kitchen window. From the far distance, Pan, *this* timeline's Pan was watching the two. He looked at the 15 year old girl and back to the kid. He remembered when Pan was a little girl, and he saw the resemblance. He had felt her strength and he had recognized himself in her. There was no point in lying, or hurting the child's feelings. 

"I am." He answered. "Now listen to me and go play somewhere else. I want to be alone." 

The girl nodded slowly and stood up. 

"Oh.. okay." She replied softly and walked away in confusion. 

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to ignore the fact that Pan was probably still watching him. He didn't need that, not right now. The woman was right, and he hated it when she was. This was something he couldn't handle. Yet. 

He was right. Pan *was* still watching him. No one else noticed what was going on outside. But when she glanced over at Kira, just out of curiosity, she saw Vegeta as well. She saw, all right. She saw how Kira attacked Vegeta. She saw how the two of them stared at each other and how the girl hugged him. She saw how he looked at her, at the girl and how he told the girl to leave. 

Even Vegeta accepted this. Pan sighed and turned around to listen to the adults, talking things over and over. For once, she wanted to be clueless and ignore it all.

She was more than happy when she saw a big yawn coming from Goten. She grinned at him. Her uncle returned the grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Clueless like Goten. 


End file.
